Insomnia Troubles
by The Petulant Purple Princess
Summary: Kurama has trouble sleeping. Hiei objects.
1. Chapter 1

**This bit of nonsense is brought to you by insomnia and pms. Thank you and goodnight... Morning. Whatever.**

* * *

Kurama rolled over uncomfortably on the bed

Next to him, Hiei bounced.

Kurama twisted and turned, becoming wrapped up in the sheets like a Kurama burrito.

Hiei bounced again, growling slightly as he noticed the wound across his chest begin to reopen due to all the bouncing. He raised his energy slightly in order to keep from bleeding to death and to compensate the fact that Kurama was hogging the covers.

When Kurama started moving again, Hiei punched him. Hard.

"Ow!" Kurama cried, opening his wide emerald eyes in confusion. "What was that for Hiei?!"

"Either stop moving around or sleep on the floor, you're making me bleed again!" Hiei snarled before turning his back on the fox and trying to go back to sleep.

Kurama blinked at his partner's back, and then tentatively lay back down. Still uncomfortable, he rolled over onto his side, but felt a small foot connect with his body. Flailing, he fell in an undignified heap to the ground.


	2. Insomnia Troubles 2: Hiei's Revenge

**Oh, goody, I can't sleep again. Freaking joy. And I have class at eight in the morning tomorrow. I hate algebra.

* * *

**

"But Hiei, I'm _tired_!" Kurama whined. "And we've been doing it all night!"

"Don't care," Hiei said shortly, his red eyes bright with energy. Kurama had no idea how his friend was still awake; he was almost asleep.

"Come on!" the annoying little demon urged, bouncing a little as he pulled Kurama to the middle of the bed. "Just one more time. Please?"

Kurama sighed in defeat, knowing he would never get to sleep until Hiei was satisfied. "Give me the controller…" he reluctantly acquiesced. Hiei jumped up and down happily as Kurama started up the Nintendo for another round of Mario Cart, and Kurama thought to himself, '_I am never letting him have Mountain Dew before bedtime ever again._'

* * *

**Seriously, I hate insomnia. Happy freaking Halloween peoples.**


	3. Insomnia Troubles 3: Night Vigil

**Well, I didn't have to have insomnia for this one. My grandmother's in the hospital, and from what I've heard, she might not make it. The incident rather reminded me of when Shiori was terminally ill, so I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama, and Shiori belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Funimation. I am neither, nor do I claim to be so.

* * *

**

Kurama tenderly ran his fingers through the sickly woman's dark hair. Time for yet another sleepless night at the hospital, watching over his terminally ill mother. Despite the fact that she was currently in a deep, drugged sleep, there were dark circles under her closed eyes, indicating that she hadn't had enough rest.

They reinforced Kurama's decision.

A few days ago, Hiei came, with an offer too good to refuse.

Yet, it was so bittersweet.

Kurama supposed it was a good trade. His life for hers. He had, after all, invaded her womb, killed the soul of her own child so he could take and form its body to fit his own needs, and been a tiring burden on her for fifteen years. It was fitting; she had saved his life, now it was time to repay the debt.

Kurama's hand drifted from Shiori's hair to her hand. Another sleepless night, watching over the woman to whom he wished he'd been a better son.


	4. Insomnia Troubles 4: Snore Beast

Shizuru was always amazed by how loud her kid brother was. Even in sleep, he always had to be the loudest, somehow making sure his snores filled up the entire house.

It was nights like those that made Shizuru wish more fervently than usual that she was an only child.

Though, despite the fact that the snoring beast deprived her of sleep nearly every night, Shizuru was the smarter and more creative one. In the morning it was her who always had the last laugh.

After thirty minutes of trying to ignore her brother's extra loud snores, Shizuru grabbed her makeup bag and crept into Kazuma's room.

Vengeance was sweet.


	5. Insomnia Troubles 5: Unpleasantries

**You've never been horrified until you've walked in on roaches having sex. It sounds weird, and more than a little bizarre, but that's what happened to me last night, and I'm bloody phobic. Thus, this drabble was born.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Trust me. I'm too poor.**

**

* * *

**

Keiko shrieked. There they were, two _big_ cockroaches, just having it out on the bathroom floor. It was like a disgusting, twelve-legged, radiation immune orgy in _her_ bathroom!

"YUSUKE!!!"

"'Samatter?" Yusuke groggily yelled from the bedroom.

"Get in here! NOW!" Keiko stomped her foot to accentuate her point.

Yusuke sleepily obliged, slipping into his fuzzy slippers he told his friends his did _not_ own, and sidled up behind his wife. "What's the matter?" he repeated. "There's not a demon, is there?" he wondered, instantly alarmed at the thought.

"There's two of them!" Keiko screeched. "And they're making more, right there on my clean bathroom floor!" she pointed accusingly at the 'demons' still joined obscenely together. "Get rid of them Yusuke!"

Yusuke was relieved that it wasn't dangerous, what had his wife so upset. Horrifyingly disgusting, but not dangerous. He swatted the roaches with a newspaper, then disposed of the corpses in the toilet while Keiko took care of what she came in to do in the first place.

Keiko was still incensed when they crawled back into bed. "The roaches have been pretty bad this summer," she rambled. "You're calling an exterminator tomorrow. Did you know that cockroaches carry thirty-three contractible diseases? Thirty-three! You better have washed your hands Yusuke. I don't want you getting sick and dying again!"

Yusuke sighed. It was going to be a _long_ night.


	6. Insomnia Troubles 6: The Crow

**This one's a bit darker than what I've been writing for this little collection. Yeah... Like my other one that featured Kurama and someone other than Hiei, this was based on a similar RL situation; my best friend was raped a few nights ago. Yeah, not such a happy time for me right now.**

**Disclaimer: I am but a poor college student. Even if you did sue, you wouldn't get a whole lot (just an arm and a couple legs...).

* * *

**

Kurama stepped into the ring, with pure, unadulterated _hate_ burning in his leaf-green eyes.

Karasu was going to die.

The touch of his cold, slender fingers against Kurama's neck was revolting; it was just plain _wrong_. And the dark apparition knew how his touch would disturb the kitsune. He even had the gall to haunt the fox's dreams, causing him to cry out in the night and cling desperately to Hiei.

Oh yes. Karasu was going to die, and it was going to be Kurama's great pleasure for causing that death.


End file.
